


Episode Tag - Guise Will Be Guise

by sg_wonderland



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley’s uncharacteristic behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Tag - Guise Will Be Guise

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I have tried unsuccessfully to discover Wesley’s true age, but all I can find was a fleeting reference to his education, having completed Watcher’s Grad School. So I’m using literary license and saying he was twenty-four when he was posted to Sunnydale.  
> There is a very small window of opportunity for this story, between ‘Guise Will Be Guise’ and ‘Reunion’

Missing Scene- Angel ‘Guise Will be Guise’

“You have to talk to Wesley,” Cordelia flopped down in the chair across the desk.

“I thought I did talk to him,” Angel was still puzzled over the glossy magazine Cordelia had flung onto his desk.

“Angel, he slept with a client! For all we know, he’s still sleeping with her.”

“Too much information,” he warned her.

“If you were going to take a poll of which of the employees of this agency would sleep their way to the top, would Wesley even make the top five?”

Angel started to point out there were only three of them but wisely didn’t. “Cordelia, it really isn’t any of our business..”

“When it affects our business, you bet it is. Now, remember that you’re the boss so don’t wimp out or anything,” she rose gracefully. “I’m going to send him in here and you’re going to talk to him.”

“Cordelia!” He hissed, but she was already gone.

“Angel,” Wesley peeked around the door. “Cordelia said you wished to speak with me?”

“Yeah, Wesley, come in.” He waited for him to drop into Cordelia’s vacated seat. “Umm, how are you?”

“I’m fine, Angel.” His brow knit in confusion, then cleared. “I know what this is.”

“You do?” Angel slumped in relief.

“You’re concerned because I masqueraded as you. I felt I had no choice, that ruffian had threatened Cordelia and he did have a weapon.”

“No, Wesley, I don’t blame you for that, you did the only thing you could do, given the circumstances.”

Wesley’s mind latched onto one word. “So I did do something wrong? You used the word blame.”

Angel grimaced; he would keep forgetting how sensitive Wesley was. “I didn’t really mean to say blame, what I really meant was…”

“Perhaps, Angel, you should just come to the point.”

“Well, Cordelia mentioned…that is…” Angel glanced down at the magazine.

Wesley’s gaze followed his. “Oh, good heavens! I asked them not to print that photograph. It was really nothing. Virginia needed an escort to this party and she is still quite upset over this thing with her father. I do apologize for the publicity but we do need the exposure..”

“Wesley, please tell me you aren’t sleeping with her just to get clients.”

Wesley stiffened, clearly offended. “I don’t think my relationship with Virginia is anyone’s business but ours. Whatever you may think of me, I am not a…prostitute.”

“God, Wesley, I wasn’t saying….Listen, let’s just start over, okay? We, that is, Cordelia and I are concerned that maybe you jumped into a relationship with this woman without really knowing…”

“I don’t believe there’s any polite way to end that statement.” Wesley observed icily.

“I’m not trying to offend you…”

“Really? Because I have to confess, you’ve done a marvelous job of it so far.”

“Wesley, we…we just don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all.”

“That is the only thing preventing me from punching you in the nose at this point. In case it had escaped your notice, I am an adult, of an age to make my own decisions. Cordelia is not my mother and you are most certainly not my father. Whom I choose to pursue a relationship with is none of your business.”

“But don’t you think..? I mean, just last week, it was some bleached blonde..”

Wesley leapt to his feet. “I am currently rethinking my policy of punching you in the face. You’ve got a bloody nerve, you know that?”

Angel rose slowly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean when you want to hare off and hunt Darla by yourself, it’s all well and good. But when one of us has a relationship you haven’t signed off on, suddenly it’s all for one and one for all and hey, we’re a team! It doesn’t work that way. So why don’t you just bugger off?”

Angel sped around the desk, barely getting Wesley before he snatched the door open. Faced with an escaping and furious Wesley, Angel did the only thing he could do; he grabbed him from behind, braceleting those narrow wrists in his hands, crossing Wesley’s arms. “Wesley, would you stop and just listen?”

“If you don’t release me right now, I will not be responsible for the consequences.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Angel spun Wesley around as Cordelia blocked the doorway.

“Angel, if you do not remove your hands…”

“You’re gonna what?” Angel tightened his arms around him. “We both know I can take you.”

“Angel, this isn’t what I meant. I thought you two were talking?”

“You mean, he was lecturing and I was supposed to sit like a good boy and listen?” Wesley stomped hard, hitting Angel’s foot more by luck than anything, as was his break for freedom. His headlong charge for the door was stopped by Cordelia standing squarely in the way. “Cordelia, I suggest you remove yourself immediately.”

She crossed her arms. “And what are you going to do if I don’t?” His answer was to lift her bodily and set her gently to one side.

The window in the door rattled for quite awhile after he slammed it.

Angel swept his way back around the desk to flop back down. “Cordelia, I will fire you if you ever suggest I should talk to Wesley again.”

“Men! I should have done this myself and not left it up to two emotional retards.”

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous?” Angel asked cautiously.

“Because Wesley’s getting laid and I’m not? Damned straight I’m jealous. If any of us should be having sex with a rich Hollywood type, it should be me!”

“You want me to ask Wesley if Virginia’s got a friend?”

Cordelia shuddered. “Please. The day I let Wesley Wyndam-Pryce fix me up is the day you’re selling popsicles down below.”

“Cordelia.” He warned.

“I just don’t want to see the big doofus get his heart broken. ‘Cause then we’d have to put up with his bitching and moaning and crying in his tea.”

“And that’s the only reason?” Angel smothered a smirk.

“I might just care about him a little, okay? And if you tell him I said that, I’ll deny everything.”

“Too late.” They both jerked around at the soft voice behind them.

“Wesley!” Cordelia bounced up, her hands fluttering in the air, struggling not to hug him.

“May I have a moment, Angel?”

“I’ll be right outside, not listening at all…nothing for me to hear…”

Wesley gently shut the door behind her. “Angel.”

“Wesley, before we go any farther, I’m sorry. You were right. Your personal life isn’t any of our business. You do know that we were just concerned about you, right?”

Wesley walked in, sitting opposite him. “Do you remember being a child?”

Angel blinked at the unexpected question. “Dimly.”

Wesley steepled his long, thin fingers together, eyes firmly turned toward the window. “I don’t remember being a child. The first real memory I have is of boarding school. Then it was Watcher school, then Sunnydale and here.” His eyes swung to Angel’s. “I’m twenty-six years old and for the first time in my life, I’m having fun, Angel, and I don’t quite know how to deal with it. I admit I might not have shown the proper discretion. But I’m just so bloody tired of being the sensible one, the one everyone relies upon.” His tone turned wistful. “Just for once, I believe I’d quite enjoy being irresponsible.”

“We don’t mind you having fun. I think you should have lots more than you’ve obviously had. But having sex indiscriminately isn’t the answer; trust me on that. I’ve been around a lot longer than you have.”

Wesley shrugged elegantly. “I suppose I should bow to your extensive experience.”

“Go, Wesley, have fun,” Angel’s fingers beat a gentle tattoo on a book. “Promise me two things?”

“Of course.”

“Be careful, please? Cordelia isn’t the only one who doesn’t want to see you get hurt. And if you ever want to have some real fun, remember that I’m just a phone call away? There are lots of fun things you can do after dark.” Wesley’s eyebrows rose above his glasses. “Not for sex! Just, you know, general fun.”

Wesley rose, pulling his jacket on. “Good evening, Angel. And thank you and Cordelia both.”

“For?”

“For caring. It’s…been awhile.”

*

“So? Did you tell him to stop sleeping around?” Cordelia nailed Angel as soon as he left his office. “Because I have to tell you, when he left here? He didn’t look like someone who’d been lectured. I mean, he kissed me on the cheek and then he patted me on the head like I was twelve.”

“Actually, Cordelia, I gave him permission to have fun.”

“Fun? Fun? Are you nuts? Wesley doesn’t know the meaning of the word.”

“And therein lies the problem. Good night, Cordelia.”


End file.
